


The Laundry, The Hoodie, and The Guys (Podfic)

by auroreanrave



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Laundromats, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: Finn, Poe, their star-crossed romance, and a laundromat.(The podfic.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Laundry, The Hoodie, and The Guy(s)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037724) by [cosmicocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicocean/pseuds/cosmicocean). 



> This is the cutest Finn/Poe fic I've read in a long while and had to do a podfic of it. I hope I did it justice!

Podfic of 'The Laundry, The Hoodie, and The Guys' by CosmicOcean

**Download** [MP3](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/xdixy/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+auroreanrave%2B-%2BThe%2BLaundry%252C%2BThe%2BHoodie%252C%2Band%2BThe%2BGuys%2B-%2BCosmicOcean.mp3) (12.87MBs)

 **Length** : 12:25


End file.
